inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurumada Gouichi
Kurumada Gouichi (車田剛一) is a supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven GO series and is a defender for Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"A guy with a fiery heart. He dribbles like a roaring locomotive."'' Appearance He has dark blue hair that is mainly navy blue, the hair style of Gouenji, and has black eyes. He has a bandage on his nose. He has tanned skin. Personality He is described to be a defender who dribbles like a roaring train. He is shown to be very physical and irritable. He is shown to not get easily discouraged, when he tried to encourage the team in episode 7. Though, along with his teammates, he also wants to have "real soccer" back also. It can be seen in Episode 037 (GO), that he can also be an affectionate person and cares for his old friends, as shown when Minamisawa paid a visit and he received a hug with cries from Kuramada. Plot (GO) He is first seen along with the whole Raimon team led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Later, some members of the Raimon team are quitting to which Kurumada got angry about an d wanted to punch another member for quitting In episode 12, he is the one to tell Shindou, that half of the Raimon GO team would not be participating in the next half of the match. In the next episode, it is shown that Kurumada had got tired of watching the team being beaten, and joins in the match along with the others who also didn't want to play. Later Kurumada is shown with Amagi, and Sangoku coming to help Tenma and Shinsuke with Shinsuke's hissatsu technique creation. In episode 20, he played against Kaiou. He also used his hissatsu, Dash Train. In episode 22, he saw Minamisawa Atsushi with Gassan Kunimitsu. He shocked to see him there. In episode 23, Kurumada and Kirino were asked to sit on the bench, leaving only ten people on the field. When Kirino found out the flaw within the opponents' tactics, Kurumada was shocked and impressed by Kirino 's ability and praised him. In Episode 029 (GO), he seems worried if he will become a reserve, since Kidou now was the new coach, so he started to train more by running during the night. Afterwards, when Kidou was about the persons to be on the field for the match of Raimo n versus Kidokawa, he was worried, but luckily he was called and he was glad that he wasn't on the reserve. But, he saw Amagi Daichi who was sad because he had to be on the bench, this made Kuramada worried for Amagi, but later he starts on the match. During the match in Episode 030 (GO), he used Dash Train to get the ball from Kishibe Daika, but failed against Taki Sousuke. In episode 037, Minamisawa reappears again at Raimon probably for a visit and is shown to be suddenly hugged by Kurumada Gouichi who is shown to be burstin g into tears. In Episode 43, he tried to help Amagi to stop Dragonlink's keshins shoots but it failed. Plot (Chrono Stone) In Episode 1, it was revealed that Kurumada has joined the football american club (Rugby) and is even seen to use Dash Train when no one in Raimon could remember what soccer was. He also does not recognize Tenma at all. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccerteam. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 6, he got badly injured by Protocol Omega 2.0 and got replaced by Kariya. After the match, whole Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Kurumada quited the team like the others who hasn't a Keshin. Movie He appeared in GO movie.He along with his teamates had a match with Unlimited Shining,like the others he was badly injured.During the match against team zero he was also badly beaten but like the others in the second half he was able to steal the ball from Team Zero members.later at the end of the match he was seen shaking hands with Saki Yukio. Game Appearance Character Avatar Character View Hissatsu *'DF' Dash Train *'DF' Big Scissors (GO Game) *'SH Head Bazooka '(GO/Wii Game) *'SK' Rikabari (GO Game) Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Flying Route Pass' Trivia *His seiyuu, Nojima Hirofumi, also voices Gouenji Shuuya. Surprisingly, the two's hairstyles are similar to each other. *Kurumada has a bit of a 'harsh' personality, which is also similar to Gouenji's. *He's one of the third-years in Raimon. *Strangely, his name translates to "It's a car". **Also, Kurumada's father works in a garage called "Kurumada Autos",'which may be the reason why he's named like this''. '' *"Kuruma" from Kurumada means "car" while "ichi" from Gouichi means "one/1" *During the altered timeline in Episode 001 (Chrono Stone), Kurumada ended up joining the Rugby Club, which goes to show that if he wasn't in the soccer club, he would be in another club instead. Category:GO characters Category:Defenders Category:Raimon GO Category:Fire Character Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Protagonist Category:Boys Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Midfielders